


Oscuridad

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [4]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por alguna razón quiere creer que todo estará bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscuridad

Rena siente como las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas sin parar, pero es incapaz de dejar escapar un sólo sollozo.

—¡No! No. No pu-puedo. N-no, no de nuevo... —repite Keiichi una y otra vez mientras da vueltas por su propia habitación, sacudiendo el bate de Satoshi de un lado a otro con desesperación, su voz cada vez más débil, sus palabras cada vez más entrecortadas y su respiración cada vez más ruidosa, al punto que puede escucharla con la misma facilidad con la que puede escuchar el sonido producido por el bate al cortar el aire.

De haber podido hacerlo, Rena habría retrocedido, pero con una de sus piernas y uno de sus hombros destrozados le es imposible.

Así no puede moverse siquiera a rastras, no puede hacer nada para llevar a Mion -quien permanece inconciente en sus brazos, apenas respirando- a un lugar seguro, tampoco puede hacer nada para detener y tranquilizar a Keiichi...

Un fuerte estruendo, producto del sonido causado por el bate al golpear el escritorio de Keiichi, hace que se sobresalte y apriete su agarre sobre Mion inconcientemente, causando que ésta deje escapar un gemido de dolor.

—Rena, yo... —murmura Keiichi y Rena alza su cabeza, sorprendida. No por poder ver su rostro con tanta claridad, a pesar de que la lámpara ha sido destruida y la única luz proviene de la ventana, sino porque Keiichi también está llorando y sin duda es eso lo que la lleva a hablar, aun cuando no sabe lo que está diciendo.

—Todo estará bien, Keiichi-kun —asegura, su voz también baja y llorosa y aunque -de nuevo- no sabe porqué, sonríe.

Su sonrisa no se borra al ver cómo Keiichi alza el bate una vez más, preparándose para golpearla con este, mas sí cierra los ojos y espera, sintiéndose más tranquila que desde que Keiichi había comenzado a actuar extrañamente -esquivándola, mintiéndole, rechazando su comida, prefiriendo blandir su bate en vez de las actividades del club-.

Rena siente el primer golpe y de alguna forma consigue escuchar a Mion gritar de dolor -¿o era ella quien gritaba?-. Luego no hubo más que oscuridad.


End file.
